1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to memories, and more specifically, to memories having a low voltage data path.
2. Related Art
As feature sizes continue to shrink, the requirement for lower voltage operation also continues. The lower voltage is beneficial in requiring less power but it is also necessary because the transistors with reduced feature sizes can only withstand a limited voltage. This is a problem with regard to all portions of a device. Other things generally beneficial are speed of operation and power consumption. Thus, any changes needed for one constraint, such as power supply voltage, should not adversely impact speed and power consumption. Transistors with reduced feature sizes often have both of the those benefits which also makes the lower feature sizes more desirable. The circuits that implement them though should still not adversely impact the inherent improvement in speed and power consumption. This includes the output data path in a memory.
Thus, there is a need for a memory data path that is operable at a lower voltage while taking into account speed and power consumption.